Princess Summer
Princess Summer is a daughter of King Gavin in The Chronicles of the Resistance, Part 1 - The Beginning. History Before the Her Story, Before the Story Itself Gavin, youngest son of King Declan of the Eirlanths AIR-lahn-th-s, from the time he was young, was ambitious. He murdered his brothers, Tristan, Elijah, and David, and his father and when the time was right. He rose to power quickly and all feared his ruthlessness, and he wanted to build a strong bloodline of his, so if one of his children was killed: bah! Move onto the next. An evil man, he had children with many and none imposed the fact that the children were techincally illegitamite. His first were by an elven maiden, and this elf had twins: Summer and Zoe. Gavin took Summer and left the elf with Zoe, abandoning the two in the woods to die there. Summer was never aware of her twin sister while growing up in the Eirlanth palace. Summer Growing Up Summer was a light-hearted girl, and soon the palace was filled with children running around. She sometimes felt like she was only a half, that her other half was elsewhere; but she didn't dare tell her father, and she couldn't really express her feelings and put them into words. She, as the eldest of her siblings, watched over the other children and cared for them all like the mother none of the had. She soon was taught to become a proper lady in the royal court, and she proved to be an elegant, graceful girl, but a heated opponent in debate and politics. And then she began to grow a love for nature, and she'd sneak out of castle grounds and dance in the forest. Summer Meets Zander It was one day, she stopped to get a drink at a stream and she bumped into a man around her age. They were both startled, but they introduced themselves and soon became friends. He was Prince Zander, of the Oniixi last i sounds like the i in pie, a race of shape-shifters. The Eurlanths and the Oniixi weren't on the best of terms, and things were bit tense, but Zander and Summer swore to meet again at the stream. They met again and again, and "clicked;" a month later...Zander told Summer he loved her. Summer, Right Before it all Begins Things were tense back at the palace and between the Eirlanths and the Oniixi. One of Summer's siblings, Carter, had been found dead in the castle grounds. His body was still bleeding when they found him and, although she didn't dare say it, Summer knew it had been her father. More and more often, her siblings would enter the Throne Room and leave bloody and battered. More and more often, her siblings were being taken to the infirmary. She confessed that she loved Zander back that night in the woods, and they had pronounced themselves in the dark of the forest lovers. But a law was decreed the next day: Oniixi and Eirlanths shall not mix. Before hand, Oniixi and Eirlanths didn't mix much and kept to themselves, but now you could be arrested for mixing. That only made Summer and Zander's love for each other stronger. It was later, she found out, she was pregnant with Zander's child...and you couldn't hide a child. King Gavin found out and was furious. He insisted Summer get rid of the child, but she refused, and so he forbade her from ever setting eyes upon Zander again and locked her in the castle's highest tower. She sat there, not eating anything, for days, gazing out the high, tiny window of the tiny room, and never complaining. You know the rest. Personality Princess Summer is light-hearted and loves to laugh. She's quite learned in debate and politics, and hopes to be able to step down from her royal position one day when her father's out of power and become an ambassador. She loves to dance and her body is lean from dancing her whole life. She's calm and lucid, and can't be angered very easily, standing her ground and facing a screaming person without screaming back. A flaw of her's is that she sees the best in people unless proved otherwise, so she'll trust someone completely...until they betray her. Physical Appearance Summer has long, lilac purple hair that reaches to about her knees. It's usually in a braid, but sometimes it's not. Her eyes are a searing dark purple that seem to be able to look into your soul and, like all of the royal line of Eirlanths, is able to make other fearful with a look and the most powerful can reach into your mind and make it seem as if your deepest, darkest fears are alive and happening right in front of your eyes. She hates this ability and sometimes uses it without meaning to, and feels incredibly guilty when she does. She wears a necklace all the time,the chain simple leather and the pendant gold with a blue stone set into it. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Jenna Fraen